1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for input/output interface between different electrical systems. More specifically, it refers to a transition input/output adapter connector assembly employing a circuit board to provide interconnection between different electrical systems.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,370 relates to a system for providing input/output paths to and from a densely crowded multilayer printed circuit board. A pair of cards for connectors with plated through holes and modules formed from insulative material provide input/output signal paths in a printed circuit board. The necessity for both a pair of modules and a pair of cards makes this system too large for present-day miniaturization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,463 describes an electrical connector having a plastic ground insert which is metallized. This type of connector provides a means for electrically grounding electrode portions of at least some of the conected contacts to an outer shell connector. This system cannot be used to provide a transition from one width spacing to a second width spacing, although being of value as a grounding method.